


Everyone Fucks Jeremy: the Fic

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy’s crewmates find out he’s a bit of a slut. He says if they can catch him, they can have him.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Note about rape/non-con warning: There is a sort of rape play aspect to this wherein the others catch/trap him, Michael even pulls a gun.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Everyone Fucks Jeremy: the Fic

Jeremy froze as he entered the war room, the sounds of his own exaggerated moans cutting through the air. His eyes went wide as he saw the rest of FAHC crowded around a computer screen. Just barely between their heads he could see the video.

“It can’t be,” Geoff muttered, “There’s no way!”

“Look, he already had the scar on his forearm!” Gavin pointed out.

“Guess he wasn’t as jacked back then,” Michael commented light.

“This is a total breach of privacy,” Jack murmured.

“But you can’t look away, right?” Gavin snickered, “You think he’s still that... _durable?”_

“That’s a dangerous line of questioning, Free,” Geoff snorted, “But...he’s probably more so now, right?”

“He is more built,” Jack agreed.

“His ass looks better now too,” Ryan spoke up. 

Jeremy felt his whole body blushing as the others turned to look at Ryan in surprise. Then, of course, they noticed he was standing there. Four guilty looking faces and a skull mask turned to him. He was frozen, body burning in utter embarrassment. He tried to remember why he was there. _Meeting? Something?_

The crew’s eyes started to wander down his body and he watched as they got progressively less guilty looking. Now they looked pretty hungry and he was guessing _he_ was the prey. His dick shot up in his pants and he flushed redder than ever. They were straightening up, obviously each trying to decide how best to broach this topic. How to ask him if he was down.

“I-I am,” He sputtered, “M-more d-durable, I mean.”

He swallowed as the crew started smirking. 

“K-keylime is my safeword,” he muttered, “If you can catch me, you can have me. Um...y-you can rough me up a bit too.”

“Dibs!” Ryan shouted, before dashing forward.

Jeremy turned tail and ran for it. He could hear the sounds of protesting from the others as they all started after him. He moved as fast as he could, trying to lose them in the maze that was their bunker. He had short legs though, he wasn’t going to be able to outrun them. He made it to the library before he had to stop and catch his breath. He hid behind one of the desks as he gasped in some deep breaths.

The door opened. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying not to panic. No footsteps. It was Ryan. _Shit._ Damnit, he was going to get caught already. Where’s the fun in that? He strained to hear anything, his breathing, his clothes shifting. _Nothing._ The door opened again and Jeremy relaxed slightly. He crawled around to peek around the desk before he realized his mistake. _Obviously he faked the fucking door, dumbass!_

He nervously looked over his shoulder to Ryan towering over him. He cleared his throat and gave a half-hearted wave. Ryan’s head tilted as though he was considering him. His blue eyes sparkled behind the mask.

“Can’t escape from me, Battle Buddy,” He taunted, “I know how your brain works.”

Jeremy shuddered. _Fuck._ He lurched forward, trying to stumble to his feet and make a run for it. Ryan caught him around his middle and slammed him over the desk. Jeremy moaned, jerking against it. Ryan twisted his arms around his back and Jeremy struggled a moment, trying to wiggle forward off the desk. He didn’t budge more than an inch from Ryan who pressed his hips to Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy shuddered, his whole body pushing back.

“Ryan!” He moaned, back dipping.

“God, you’re a whore,” Ryan grunted as he cuffed Jeremy’s wrists, “Can’t wait to see how bad you beg for it.”

Jeremy shuddered again. Ryan pulled his jeans open and shoved them out of his way. Jeremy groaned, panting with need as Ryan fingered him with slick fingers. Jeremy was grateful for the lube at least, but Ryan was getting more and more aggressive, waiting for Jeremy to beg. He was making his own sorts of desperate noises himself.

“Come on, little bitch,” he growled, “I can fucking feel how bad you fucking want it. Start begging or I’ll make you fucking regret it.”

_Damn, he has a potty mouth when turned on._ Jeremy bit his lip in stubborn refusal to follow his order. 

“You can’t break me that easily,” he sneered.

_ Smack! _

Jeremy yelped as Ryan’s free hand spanked his ass. He pushed back on the fingers, groaning. Ryan gripped a handful of the orange hair on top of his head and yanked his head back. Jeremy cried out, his body rolling and thrusting against Ryan’s fingers urgently.

“There you go,” Ryan cooed, “Keep making those noises. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the attention it brings.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. _Shit, one of the others is nearby._ Ryan brushed his fingers over Jeremy’s prostate and Jeremy shrieked. 

“F-fuck you sound amazing,” Ryan groaned, “It’s unfortunate you’ll have to be gagged.”

Before Jeremy could sputter out a delirious “wha”, the door opened again. _Jack. Oh boy._ Jack approached cautiously.

“I thought I head someone crying for help,” He mused.

“N-no!” Jeremy choked, protesting weakly, “I-I’m-I d-don’t need help!”

“Oh?” Jack prompted, smirking, “Because it really looks like you got caught in the spider’s web, Jeremy.”

Jeremy jolted with another cry as Ryan brushed his prostate again.

“Jeremy, if you keep fucking whining like a little fucking baby,” he grunted, “You’re gonna attract the others. You want to be chained to this fucking desk for the next few hours while we abuse and fuck you?”

Jeremy whimpered. Yes, yes that was a possibility he could get on board with. He shook his head urgently anyway. That was not today’s game.

“Then you better fucking beg Jack,” Ryan hissed, in his ear, “To gag you with his cock.”

“P-please, J-Jack!” Jeremy whimpered, “Please g-gag me!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Jack laughed.

He stepped forward and undid his belt. Jeremy groaned as he pulled out his cock. It was big, fucking huge. Jesus, who could’ve known gentle, sweet, mother hen Jack was hiding a fucking monster in his pants? Jeremy’s mouth dropped open and he actually drooled. 

“Damn, you’re slutty,” Jack grunted.

He took Jeremy’s jaw as Jeremy heard Ryan undoing his belt behind him. They were coordinating over his head apparently, as they slid in together, plugging him at both ends. Jeremy moaned, his eyelids fluttering. His body tried to stretch between them, tried to push into both, but didn’t get closer either way. 

“Look at his body shuddering,” Jack laughed, “What a pretty whore we found.”

“Fucking easy little whore,” Ryan taunted, thrusting him into Jack, “God, he fucking wants it. And he was fucking made for it.”

Jeremy groaned, his body shivering with arousal, his hard, leaking cock tapping against the desk with every rough thrust Ryan gave him. He felt like a roast pig, Jack’s dick was the apple, sitting unmoving in his mouth. _Move! Please move!_ As though he could read his mind, Jack moved. He thrust Jeremy into Ryan who thrust him right back. 

He was like a shared cock sleeve, getting used on either end. Back and forth and back and forth. He moaned, his hips twitching, trying to find something to get off on. Drool and tears and snot ran down his face as they fucked into him. His jaw and his asshole ached from taking them. He could die there and he’d have died a happy man. 

That’s what eventually woke him back up: nearly dying. He was suddenly nearly suffocated by a flood of come in his mouth and throat. He choked, sputtering as he tried to swallow it quickly. _Don’t die, don’t die on dick one! You told them how fucking durable you are, you stupid whore, don’t die on the first orgasm!_ Jack backed away to let Jeremy breathe and he coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. He nearly forgot Ryan was fucking him inside out. _Nearly._

“Jesus, did you kill him?” Ryan grunted, sounding disgusted, “I don’t want to fuck a corpse.”

“A-Alive,” Jeremy croaked out.

“Good, sing for me,” Ryan growled.

He gripped Jeremy’s orange hair again, yanking his head up as he doubled the amount of force he was putting behind it. Jeremy moaned and sobbed, brain spinning from pain and pleasure. Ryan bit his neck harshly enough to bruise badly. _Claiming._

“R-Ryan!” he groaned, shuddering.

“You like me claiming you, slut?” Ryan whispered in his ear, “Like being my little bitch? How often you dream about me, you fucking whore? I’ve seen you fucking looking.”

_Shit._ Jeremy had been too obvious.

“Damn you’re fucking tight,” Ryan groaned, “Surprising for such a whorish little boy.”

Jeremy gasped, body spasming.

“Oh? Looks like I found a pressure point,” Ryan taunted, “Mm. Which part? Tell me which word you liked most, baby. Was it whore?”

Jeremy bit his lip. _Please don’t-!_

“Or little?”

Jeremy groaned, his ass shoving back and his face going crimson. Ryan laughed cruelly in his ear.

“Our tiny little whore likes to hear how small he is,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy moaned, hips rutting, trying to get friction. 

“Hey, bitesize, open your eyes,” Jack called to him.

Jeremy groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. Jack was holding something up. Jeremy tried to focus. _Phone._ It was his phone. 

“Say hi to all your fans, little boy,” Ryan cooed in his ear.

Jeremy let out a filthy growling sort of moan as his orgasm shot out of him. Ryan grunted behind him, grip on his hip getting tighter and tighter as he sped up and came while Jeremy’s aftershocks were still shuddering through his body. 

“Fucking Christ,” Ryan hissed, breathless.

“Tell me about it,” Jack snorted.

Jeremy huffed, trying to catch his breath as Ryan gently lowered him back to the desk. He uncuffed his hands and they flopped uselessly to the sides of him. Ryan pulled his pants up for him and ran a soothing hand up his spine.

“You alive?” He teased.

“I’m...good,” Jeremy panted, “Just n-need to catch my breath.”

Ryan ran his hands over him, relaxing him as he caught his breath. Jeremy wobbled to his feet after he got his breath back and Jack laughed, drawing his attention.

“You got ten seconds to run, kid,” He informed him, “Before I send this to the others.”

He wiggled his phone.

“Fuck!” Jeremy hissed, vaulting over the desk and making a break for it, “Assholes!”

He knew his ten seconds was up right as he made it through the door, because his own phone vibrated to signal the video had sent. He sprinted down towards the armory, having a vague hope that he could hunker down long enough to get his pants fastened back. Possibly wipe his own jizz off his shirt. Unfortunately, he ran smack into Michael as he rounded a corner. 

“Fuck, ow!” He grunted.

“Watch where you’re going!” Michael snarled at him, “At least I have a fucking excuse!”

He turned his phone towards Jeremy, showing him the video Jack had recorded. Jeremy went scarlet, his dick twitching with interest and opened his mouth to say something (he didn’t know what) when he heard the sounds of the video being played on two more phones back the way he came.

“That’s the library,” Gavin insisted, “So he’s gotta be nearby.”

Michael grabbed him suddenly, one hand around his mouth, the other his gut and dragged him into a closet. He hissed out a shushing noise as Jeremy struggled. Geoff and Gavin passed by the closet, very loudly talking about him. Jeremy’s body burned in embarrassment at the raunchy things they were saying so casually, though again his dick twitched with interest of those raunchy things. Michael’s grip did not loosen even when they were far out of ear-range. If anything, it got tighter. Jeremy started to struggle again, but a muzzle pressed against his ribs. 

“Stop struggling,” Michael growled, “And take it like a good little bitch.”

Jeremy moaned against his hand, eyelids fluttering. His back bent, pushing his ass out for Michael to use. The gun trailed to his back and he shivered as Michael ran it down his spine to his jeans. 

“Bare your ass for me,” he ordered.

Jeremy’s shaking hands quickly shoved his jeans and boxers back down. Some of Ryan’s cum leaked from him and dripped down his leg. The gun trailed lower and Jeremy shuddered as it nosed up against his abused hole. Michael pressed it there firmly and moved it in a slow circle. Jeremy moaned as his cock finally twitched fully back to life. 

Cooldown was over, apparently. 

“Freaky little toy, aren’t you?” Michael mused, voice rough and deep, “I wonder what all you’d let me do to you.”

He was making a good case for fucking Jeremy with a loaded gun. Jeremy almost whined when it moved away, but pushed down his annoyance when Michael’s hand left his mouth to unzip his pants. The gun pressed between his shoulder blades.

“If you even think about commenting,” he warned, “I will splatter you against this door.”

_Commenting on what exactly??_ Jeremy didn’t ask. Michael shifted behind him, shuffling into place. As he pushed into Jeremy, Jeremy understood. Michael was small. Adorably so, really, considering the man’s aggressive personality. Jeremy bit his lip against the urge to tease and whimpered instead. Michael shuddered at the sound. Jeremy tightened around him with a tiny cry. Michael moaned.  


Jeremy wished Michael had been first so he wasn’t so stretched out. Michael wanted it to hurt him, which it very definitely did not, but he kept his ass tight as he let out soft cries. Michael was absolutely losing it behind him. The gun was suddenly holstered and he gripped Jeremy’s waist tightly. He bit roughly over Jeremy’s neck, groaning as Jeremy let out real noises of pain at that. He bit harder and harder, his hips slamming painfully against Jeremy’s ass.

“M-Michael!” Jeremy sobbed, “Th-that hurts!”

“Fuck!”

Michael’s fist slammed through the door as he came. Jeremy shuddered as his come pumped into him. Michael pressed light kisses all over his neck and cheek.

“Good boy, good little boy,” he muttered, sounding a bit out of it, “So good for me.”

He ignored his fist in the door as he recovered. Jeremy’s hips were damn sore now and his cock throbbed. _Size of the ship? Something?_ Michael yanked his hand out of the door with a grunt.

“I gotta go first next time,” he huffed.

“Yes, sir,” Jeremy answered breathlessly.

Michael laughed lightly as he pulled Jeremy’s jeans back up. 

“Better hurry,” he warned, “Someone will have heard the door.”

_Shit._ Jeremy rocketed out of the closet, running for the kitchen. He really needed a drink before Geoff and Gavin caught him. They’d had some pretty rigorous ideas. He nabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and got one swallow when he was flanked by Plan G. He cleared his throat and took another swallow as he turned around.

“H-hey fellas,” he greeted nervously, “Let me drink this, yeah?”

They were looking pretty hungry, but they nodded agreement. He gulped down more of it, subtly checking openings. He could plough right through Gavin pretty easily. But the kid was great at taking others down with him. Like a suicide bomber, if he was going down, you would also go down.

Geoff on the other hand, was too solid to plough through, too fast to dodge. It wasn’t looking good for Jeremy. It didn’t help his jeans were getting to be extremely uncomfortable with all the jizz that had leaked into them. And he was fucking sore. But Jeremy was not just straight up giving in. Not today anyway. Today he was fighting.

He finished the Gatorade and tossed the empty bottle in the nearby trash. 

“You guys don’t mind if I get a bit more comfortable, do you?” He murmured.

He pulled his shirt over his head and both pairs of eyes dropped to scan over his torso. He tossed his shirt at Gavin’s face and dashed around him as he sputtered in surprise. Unfortunately, Geoff went around the other exit and grabbed him before he made it too far, looping an arm around his neck and his middle. Jeremy gripped at the arm around his neck, shuddering at the light press. 

“Jeremy, that was pretty weak,” Geoff taunted in his ear.

“Y-Yes, well, I’ve been spit-roasted and fucked already,” Jeremy huffed, “I’m fucking tired.”

Geoff laughed, pressing his mouth to Jeremy’s ear.

“You know who you truly belong to, don’t you?” He whispered.

Jeremy bit his lip as he shuddered again.

“Y-Yes, sir,” he breathed.

“Tell me who owns your ass, Jeremy,” Geoff ordered.

“Y-You do, sir,” Jeremy groaned.

“What a good, obedient little boy,” Geoff mused, “Gavin?”

“Present,” Gavin grumbled coming around with a scowl, “Is he obedient? He bloody threw his sweaty shirt at me.”

“You don’t own me, Free,” Jeremy sneered.

Gavin gripped his face tightly.

“I don’t see an obedient little boy,” he growled, “I see a bad little whore who needs to be punished.”

Jeremy struggled to keep himself from making a really slutty sound in response.

“Like _you_ could do any damage,” he snorted instead.

“Maybe not alone,” Gavin agreed, face pulling into a smirk as he let go.

Jeremy recalled vividly now that Plan G had mentioned double penetration when they’d passed the closet. _Taking both of them._ Jeremy groaned, knees dipping.

“I think that’s consent, yeah?” Geoff laughed.

“Y-Yes, fuck yes, please!” Jeremy cried, clumsily shoving at his jeans.

“Eager,” Gavin snickered.

He helped Jeremy get his shoes and his jeans off. Geoff held him up as Gavin’s hand slipped between his legs. He pressed three fingers in him easily.

“All loosened up by our friends, eh?” He teased.

“I’d like to think I did most of that,” Ryan mused as he came over to lean against the wall.

“I certainly didn’t,” Jack snorted as he joined them, “Smile, bitesize, you’re on camera again.”

He was holding up an actual camera now. Jeremy trembled and blushed, biting his lip. This was way different from usual porn.

“I don’t think I helped at all,” Michael admitted, “Though, maybe I provided some lube.”

Well, considering Gavin was working up to his whole hand easily, Jeremy had to agree. He was extremely embarrassed to be surrounded by his friends, naked, getting fisted by one of them. But feeling ashamed only got him hotter. He was leaning against Geoff, huffing breathlessly as Gavin started working in fingers from his other hand. He had to pause to get lube, which Ryan provided, but was quickly back to work. 

Jeremy was shaking so bad he was barely supporting any of his own weight. The others throwing around praises and shame didn’t help his stability either. He was a whimpering mess of sweat and need, his cock throbbing when Gavin finally determined he was ready. He was turned and hoisted up by Geoff who was always stronger than he looked. Even stronger than Jeremy realized. He was holding Jeremy up like he was made of clouds. Jeremy shivered, wrapping around him, feeling hollow suddenly.

“Just hang on, baby,” Geoff soothed as he unfastened his jeans one-handed, “We’ll warm you up soon.”

“H-Hurry please, sir,” Jeremy whimpered, “I...I-I’m so empty.”

“Shh, you’re okay,” Geoff hushed him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He shifted Jeremy in his arms to guide his cock into him and Jeremy sighed with relief as he slid inside. He rubbed his face into Geoff’s shoulder, humming.

“Look at you being cuddly and adorable,” Geoff cooed, kissing Jeremy’s ear, “I bet that’ll change in a second.”

Gavin gripped Jeremy’s hip and pressed his cock up beside Geoff’s, prodding at Jeremy’s asshole. Jeremy groaned, shifting a bit, trying to get in the right position. 

“Guys, hold him by the thighs,” Jack instructed, “Spread his legs to either side.”

Geoff and Gavin shifted, spreading his legs out to either side of him. 

“Fuck, he’s flexible,” Michael spoke up.

Jeremy gripped Geoff’s shoulders tightly as he was held up between the two of them, losing his pillow of Geoff’s shoulder. Gavin pressed in beside Geoff and Jeremy let out a groan through clenched teeth. It was half-misery, half-pleasure. _Oh fuck, that‘s a lot._

“You alright, Jeremy?” Geoff questioned gently.

“J-Just a sec,” Jeremy grunted.

He huffed a few breaths as they held still, waiting for him. He shuddered. He was starting to feel thoroughly used. He needed more affectionate contact.

“I...G-Geoff, kiss me,” he mumbled.

Geoff leaned forward carefully to press his lips to Jeremy’s. Jeremy relaxed a bit as Geoff’s lips gently moved against him. He shifted slightly and clenched around them. They both grunted and he pulled back to his prime position between them.

“Okay, I-I’m ready,” he announced.

They moved carefully, thrusting up into him rather than trying to bounce him. But the careful movements didn’t last long before they started really fucking him. He moaned and panted as their cocks moved off rhythm of each other, sliding in him with little regard for the other or even for Jeremy. He groaned out curses as they both carelessly used him to get off. 

They obviously managed to hit his prostate a few times, earning some shrieks from him. It was Gavin who let go of one of his thighs to stroke his cock. He was crying and begging at this point, tears pouring out of his eyes and “please” pouring out of his mouth. He came with a cry and the other two groaned as he tightened on them again. 

Gavin was the second, head dropping to Jeremy’s shoulder blade where he pressed several kisses against his skin. Last was Geoff who Jeremy thought was unintentionally clawing his thighs as he fucked him rather desperately. Gavin slipped out and Jeremy wrapped back around Geoff as he started bouncing him.

“Please, sir,” Jeremy whispered in Geoff’s ear, “I want you to fill me up.”

“F-Fucking Christ,” Geoff hissed as he came, biting down on Jeremy’s shoulder.

He moaned softly, hips still twitching a moment before he finally stopped. Then he carried Jeremy off somewhere while Jeremy cried into his shoulder. He was cleaned up for the most part and pajamas were put on him. He laid down as he was put on a bed that he vaguely recognized wasn’t his. He cracked his eyes open to reach for the nearest warm body and found five faces looking at him with concern.

“Cuddle me, you bastards,” Jeremy rasped.

There was a brief discussion about who should lay closest to Jeremy and it was decided Geoff and Ryan would take these spots. Jeremy turned and buried his face in Geoff’s chest. Geoff kissed his forehead, holding him closely. Ryan pressed close behind him, running a soothing hand down his side. More hands squeezed his hip and his arm and hands and rubbed whatever other parts they could reach. Jeremy thought he must be living his best life.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought maybe I shouldn’t post, then I thought “fuck it”. You can thank my patron saints J and Cali for this one.


End file.
